Alex, Justin, and the Sorcerer's Stone
by DaisyDuck1994
Summary: Alex and Justin are accepted to go to Hogwarts. Alex is sorted into Gryfindor and Justin is sorted into Ravenclaw.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I think I'll go call Harper." Alex mumbled to Justin as she rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen of their sub shop. After she unzipped her purse and pulled out her cell phone, an owl dropped an envelope on the floor in front of her, addressed to her. Another owl flew up the stairs towards Justin's room, pecked on the door, dropped his envelope in front of his door and flew back down the stairs and out of the sub shop. After Alex read her letter, Justin rushed down the stairs with his opened letter.

"I see you got your Hogwarts letter as well. It looks like you will be in first year and I will be in second year. Firstly, we must go somewhere called Diagon Alley and buy everything that we need for school. I think I saw a portal to it in our closet of fog." Justin whispered so that only Alex can hear.

"We have a closet of fog? I would like to see that." Max smiled.

"Where did you come from?" Alex and Justin asked Max in unison.

"I was sitting at the table over there and I chose to listen to the conversation."

"You were eavesdropping?" Alex demanded.

Alex and Justin sauntered over to the fridge before Max could answer. They opened the fridge and went into the layer and over to the closet of fog. They searched for the portal to Diagon Alley. After what felt like hours, the finally found it and went to the bank to make their own bank accounts. On the way to the stores, they bumped into a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. "Watch where you're going mudbloods." He glared at them as he turned around and walked away. They went to get their wands, adopt pets, buy their books, buy cauldrons, and other supplies.

* * *

Once they arrived at platform 9, they looked for platform 9 ¾ but couldn't find it. "Where is it?" Alex and Justin yelled in unison.

"I'm assuming that you are first years. It is Ron's first year as well." A lady smiled at them. Ron slightly blushed when he looked at Alex. "Just watch Fred."

"Hey! I'm George! How can you say you are our mother if you can't tell us apart?" He frowned. "Just kidding. I'm Fred!" He beamed as he rushed through the wall.

Alex, Justin, Ron, George and another boy rushed through the wall.

* * *

Once on the Hogwarts Express, they found a seat with Harry Potter. "Ron?" Alex asked Ron.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What does Mudblood mean?"

"It is a mean word for someone that is a muggle born. Why?"

"A boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes called me it. Anyway, I'll be going to the food trolley. Would you like to join me?" Alex asked and Ron nodded, looking excited. Alex opened the compartment door and they went to find the trolley. She bumped into the boy again.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." He spat as he stood up, glaring at her as he fixed to turn around.

* * *

After getting their snacks from the trolley, Draco and two of his friends approached them. One of them stole Alex's snacks and gave some to the other one."Just ignore them." Alex whispered to Ron. Draco glared at her, turned around, and went back to his compartment. Alex and Ron went back to their compartment, opened the door, and noticed that nobody was there. "I guess we will be by ourselves until they return from wherever they are." Alex smiled and unzipped her purse, taking out food dye. "May I borrow one of your all flavored beans boxes please?"

"Sure, but, why?" Ron questioned.

"Just watch." Alex opened the box and poured the food dye into it. "I'm going to prank Justin. When he opens the box and gets a bean out of it, his fingers will be pink from the food dye."

"Good idea." Two voices chorused in unison as the compartment door opened. "We heard that you were pulling a prank, so we decided to find out what it was." One of them smiled. Alex explained the prank and they seemed to like the idea. "I'm Fred."

"I'm George." The other twin beamed.

The compartment door opened and Justin and Harry come in. Alex offered Justin a bean, but Justin gave her a look of confusion before reaching into the box and pulling out one, his thumb and index finger bright pink after taking it out. "ALEX!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It was just a little prank." Alex smiled.

"Just a little prank?! Alex, the sorting will be in a few hours and all that you can say about what you did is 'just a little prank'?"Justin yelled.

"Justin I'm…"

"Don't say it Alex! You apologize, and then you trick the person again! It's almost as if you don't learn from your so called 'mistakes'."Justin spat, interrupting Alex. Ron glared at Justin as he left the compartment.

"What's with him?" Fred huffed.

"He's being Justin. He never thinks that my pranks are funny. All he wants to do is study or go to meetings for his lame Alien Club." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like Hermione." Ron scoffed. "The studying part; I'm not too sure about club meetings though." He poured some of the beans out onto his hand, not noticing that it was turning his hand pink.

"Ron. CLOSE YOUR MOUTH WHILE YOU EAT!" Alex shrieked disgusted.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Ron shouted.

"You two are yelling at each other like an old married couple."Harry snickered.

"We now announce you husband and wife." Fred and George chorused in unison. Ron glared at them. "Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." Ron looked livid.

"They're just kidding Ron." Alex smiled, causing Ron to calm down.

The compartment door opened and a girl with brown hair came in "have you seen a toad?" She asked worriedly.

"No. Why?" Alex wondered.

"A boy, Neville, is looking for his pet toad, and I decided to help him." She smiled.

"Alex, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Alex." Fred introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Hermione smiled and continued to look for the toad.

Alex chose to leave the compartment and look for the toad. After she opened the door and went out, she was knocked down.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." The boy that accidentally knocked her down mumbled.

* * *

"Where did Alex go?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. She never said." Hermione mumbled staring down into her _Potions Year 1 _book. Ron opened the compartment door and noticed that Alex was lying down on the floor and a boy standing in front of her.

"W-w-would you like to help me find my toad, Trevor?" He asked her, holding out his hand to help her up. "Sorry. I-I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"I would like to help and I'm Alex, Alex Russo."She smiled and took his hand and he helped her up. "Oh. Hi Ron." She slightly smiled as she turned and sauntered away to look for Trevor. Ron went after Alex.

* * *

"I couldn't find an empty compartment to study in. Do you mind?" Justin asked.

"Not at all." The girl in the compartment beamed at Justin. "I'm Cho Chang and I'm a second year Ravenclaw."She smirked.

"I'm Justin Russo and I'm a second year, and this is my first year at this school. I'm hoping that I will be sorted into Ravenclaw, since I love to study." Cho blushed and looked away. "Have you ever studied werewolves?"

"No, but apparently they are evil since they are allies with the Death Eaters."

"I see."

* * *

"So. Is it true… your scar I mean." Alex asked Harry. Harry pushed his hair off of his scar.

"Wicked." Ron looked surprised. Alex just rolled her eyes and took out her wand, pointing it at the small doll sized trophy that was on the table in front of her."Murrieta-Animata." Alex waved her wand and her wizard trophy came to life and dashed away. Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked like it just blew their minds.

"ALEX!" Justin yelled from a few compartments over.

"He must have just seen the small person on the loose." Alex giggled and Fred and George burst out laughing. The compartment door opened and Justin was covered head to shoes in flour.

"I opened my book bag and flour shot out of it all over Cho Chang and me." Justin spat, looking over at Alex and Fred and George, whom were crying from laughing so hard.

"It was our idea." Alex and Fred and George chorused in unison.

"Oh brother." Ron murmured and rolled his eyes.

* * *

The train came to a stop at a castle. When they all rushed off of the train, Fred was carrying Alex over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She squealed playfully.

"First years this way."A man with a long beard bellowed.

Fred put Alex down. Alex, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Justin went over to the boats with the man.

* * *

After they arrived at the castle, Hagrid led them to the Great Hall.

* * *

"It is now time for the sorting." A lady with an old looking hat in her hands grinned.

* * *

"Now… Russo, Alex."The lady bellowed. Alex nervously made it up to the chair and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered.

"Russo, Justin."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Cho Chang was cheering loudly for Justin.

* * *

Food appeared in front of them, indicating that it was the start of the feast. After Alex started eating, she looked up and noticed that Draco was staring at her. "What is it love?" Fred asked Alex worriedly.

Alex picked up her glass of orange juice. "Draco is staring at me." She mumbled, making it look like she is drinking her orange juice. Fred peeked in Draco's direction. Draco looked away from Alex after Fred looked at him.

"Why did you call me love?" Fred blushed, but didn't answer her question.

"Alex look." Hermione pointed towards Justin studying with Cho. Suddenly an envelope landed in front of Alex. She nervously opened the envelope and it shouted in her dad's voice, "ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO! HOW DARE YOU PULL A PRANK LIKE THAT ON YOUR BROTHER AND ANOTHER STUDENT!" The letter then closed. There was a small bit of laughter in the Great hall and Alex blushed in embarrassment.

"You've got a howler." Hermione whispered to Alex.

"What's a howler?" Alex wondered.

"It is a letter from a family member. It is usually sent to someone who has done something to upset or anger them."

* * *

Alex went to Potions for her first period the next day. The class was Gryffindor and Slytherin. Alex was paired up with Draco. She was really hoping for Ron, Harry, or Hermione and not _him_. Draco wanted Alex to put in an ingredient, but she put in the wrong one and it caused the cauldron to explode. "Malfoy and Russo, DETENTION for the both of you." Snape bellowed at them.

"Nice going Russo." Draco glared at Alex.

* * *

Second period was Transfiguration with McGonagall. This class was with Hufflepuff.

"First task is to turn that table into a pig. You say, Desk to Pig." The desk in front of McGonagall turned into a pig. "Now you all try."

"Desk to Pig." Alex turned her desk into a pig. She was relieved that she didn't have a second failure, considering what happened in the previous class.

* * *

The rest of the day passed very slowly. She went to her detention with Snape. "Today you will be creating a potion called _Wolfsbane_." Snape smirked.

"But, that potion is too advanced for us."Draco complained.

"This is a detention. It's supposed to be a punishment."

"My father will hear about this."

"You have detentions everyday for the rest of the week Malfoy. No exceptions."

Fred came in shortly after for his detention. Apparently, he put some gorilla glue under Snape's quill. He sat next to Alex, who was trying to make her _Wolfsbane_, but she failed, causing her cauldron to explode. "Try again." Snape smirked at Alex.

Somehow, she managed to put the correct ingredients (amount and order) into the cauldron, which impressed Snape, awarding her 10 house points. "Well done Russo." He murmured. Alex was confused; how could he award her ten points and yet sound disappointed? Fred seemed to be proud of her earning the 10 points for Gryffindor. However, Draco seemed to be both shocked and angry at the same time. Shocked because he didn't think that a first year could do what Alex did, and angry because she won points for Gryffindor. But yet, he couldn't stop staring at Alex, which makes her feel even more uncomfortable. Why did he keep staring at her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Alex chose to write a letter home that night. After writing it, she folded the letter three ways and labeled it _to: Mom, Dad, and Max_. She left her Dorm and went to deliver her note. On the way, however, she bumped into Pansy Parkinson. "I have noticed that Draco has been staring at you." She glared at Alex. "I am not sure what you are doing to make _my _Dracy Poo stare at you, but whatever it is, stop." She smirked as she turned and skipped away. Alex continued to the room and found Snowy, her white owl and gave her the letter.

On the way back, she bumped into Ron. "I heard you had a detention with Snape. What did you do?" He demanded.

"I put the wrong amount of an ingredient into my cauldron and it exploded." Alex tutted. "But, in detention he made me make _Wolfsbane_."

"Bloody hell!"

"Well, I have to go meet Fred and George outside the Slytherin Common Room. We are going to pull a prank on Flitwick."

* * *

"Ready?" Fred smiled at Alex.

"Yes." Alex replied.

"Let's put dung bombs around his desk."

* * *

After placing the dung bombs, they heard a hiss from Mrs. Norris. They heard Professor Flitwick rushing in the library and towards the Restricted Section.

"Let's get out before he notices us." Alex whispered to Fred and George.

"PEEVES!" Flitwick bellowed after the dung bombs exploded.

* * *

"Justin. It's midnight. We should be going to bed." Cho yawned. She closed her potions book and sauntered up to the girls' dormitories. Justin sauntered up to his dorm and went to bed.

* * *

Alex woke up from a strange dream.

"_Alex!" A voice bellowed behind her. She turned around and You Know Who stood behind her. He took out his wand and pointed it at her. "Crucio." Alex fell to the floor with excruciating pain from her head to her toes. When the pain was gone and she gained consciousness, she stood up; she and Justin raised their wands and said "expelliarmus." You know Who's wand flew out of his hand. He rushed over to Alex. She placed her hand on his nose, and he crumpled into pieces on the floor. "How did you do that Alex?" _

"_I don't know." She said flabbergasted._

_Alex felt something in her pocket and pulled it out. It was a stone._

* * *

She went to go find Hermione. She finally found her waiting for breakfast in the Great Hall. "Hermione?" Alex asked her.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"I had a weird dream last night."

"Really? What was it about?"

Alex explained the dream; Hermione had a look of shock on her face. "I think you might be a seer."

"What's a seer?" Alex asked her curiously.

"A seer is someone that can see the future; it usually is in a dream or having visions. "

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, you mentioned that you pulled a stone out of your pocket. Right? Plus, professor Trelawney mentioned that there is a stone named the Sorcerer's Stone. Maybe you saw you and Justin in the future, looking for it and encountering you know who. Possibly."

Omelets and orange juice appeared in front of them. Ron, Harry and Fred and George came in. "Morning." Fred and George chorused in unison.

"Guess what we just found out." Hermione smiled.

"What?"

"Alex is a Seer."

"Really?"

* * *

Draco knew he had seen Alex before he saw her at Diagon Alley, but he couldn't figure out how. He heard his aunt, Bellatrix, mention a name Theresa Russo once, and about how she was a disgrace to her family because of not becoming a witch. Draco wondered if Theresa could be Alex's mother. If so, then Alex is his _cousin_.

* * *

After breakfast, Potions, Transfiguration, and Divination was Alex's free period. She took out the family tree that her mother gave to her and noticed something that neither of her parents ever told her about. Her mother has two sisters: Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Malfoy? That means that she is related to… _Draco Malfoy_.

"What's that?" Ron asked eagerly. Alex was speechless from what she saw, so she handed Ron the family tree. Ron was dumbfounded after looking at the family tree. Hermione took the piece of paper from Ron and only said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, nobody told me about this. Not even my parents." Alex frowned. "Are we still friends, even though that I am related to Malfoy?" They both nodded.

* * *

In Potions a few days later, Alex was paired up with Ron. Ron put the wrong amount of an ingredient into the cauldron, and it exploded. However, Seamus' cauldron emitted green smoke. Alex and Ron received a detention from Snape and 20 points, 10 points each, deducted from Gryffindor. "Detention again Russo." Snape smirked at Alex.

* * *

In Divination, Alex looked at her cup. Trelawney looked at Alex's cup. "Oh dear; it looks like you have the Grim." She gasped.

"What is the Grin?" Seamus wondered.

"Not the Grin; the Grim." Hermione shouted.

"It is the Omen of Death." Trelawney looked frightened.

Alex felt a chill go up her spine. Omen of death?

* * *

"Today in detention, we will be going to the Forbidden Forest." Snape smirked.

"Why?" Alex demanded. "It has forbidden in the name, so, why would we go somewhere that is forbidden?"

"Smart remark it was, but, you managed to make the _Wolfsbane _potion." Snape beamed. Ron glared at him. "We will have two groups; one group will come with me and the other group will go with Dumbledore."

"I hope I am in Dumbledore's group. There is no telling what kind of punishment Snape will give me in there." Alex whispered to Ron. He nodded in agreement.

"Is it true that he made you make the _Wolfsbane_?" Ron whispered to Alex. Alex nodded. Ron looked livid.

"Alex, Ron, Harry, and Draco will go with Dumbledore. The rest of you will go with me."

* * *

They were wondering around the forest. Alex got lost. She looked around for someone in her group, but she didn't see anybody. She noticed a black dog in front of her. It was the Grim.

Ron appeared next to her. He raised his wand. "Tarantallegra." The dog started to dance uncontrollably. They managed to get away from the Grim.

* * *

After reuniting with the group, they soon saw a unicorn lying on the ground, lifeless. It looked like it was bitten. A dark, hooded creature appeared in front of the unicorn. The creature looked like it could have been a vampire.

"Voldemort." Harry murmured, staring at the hooded creature that stood in front of them. Everyone gasped, since Harry said You Know Who's real name.

"Harry. You've said his name." Alex gasped.

* * *

On the way back from the Forbidden Forest, Alex asked: "Do you think that could have been… a… vampire?" She looked terrified.

"Possibly." Dumbledore stated. Ron tried to tell Alex something, but he blushed and didn't say anything.

* * *

When they were back in the common room, Ron took out a piece of parchment and his quill. He wrote a few sentences to Alex. _I like you. Do you like me? I meant to ask you earlier, but I got nervous. _He handed her the note. She nodded.

* * *

Fred came into the common room from his detention with Flitwick. He noticed that Alex was the only one besides him there. He went to sit next to her on the couch. "Hey Alex." He smirked.

"Hey." Alex smiled.

"Tomorrow during free period, would you like to go to the Black Lake with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Why? Are you busy?"

"No. I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Ron."

Fred instantly became jealous. "You chose him over me? We have pulled pranks together and you chose _him_?"

* * *

Ron decided to go downstairs and write a letter home. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Fred trying to kiss Alex. "FRED!" He bellowed. Fred stood up quickly and Ron dashed over to him and pulled out his wand. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" His grip tightened on his wand. He was shaking in rage.

"STOP!" Alex shrieked before dashing up to her dorm.

* * *

After closing her dorm door and got into bed, she thought about what had happened down there. She liked both Ron and Fred, but she couldn't decide who she liked _more_. She couldn't make a decision.

* * *

The next day in potions, Alex was paired with Harry. "Alex. What's wrong? You look upset about something." Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Alex lied.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly from behind Alex.

"It's just something that happened last night."

"Oh. Okay."

Alex's vision:

**Second Year**

"_Alex?"Ron asked Alex worriedly. Alex lied there, motionless. "ALEX!" Still no answer._

"_What happened?" Justin demanded. _

"_I think she's been petrified." Hermione cried. _

"_Take her to Madam Pomfrey." _

"Alex?" Harry asked her worriedly.

"Sorry. I just had a vision." Alex replied.

"What was it about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"All right."

* * *

During dinner, Alex told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about her vision. They all looked shocked. "Petrified?" Ron looked frightened.

"Yes. The meaning for me being petrified is unknown." Alex whispered so that only the three others could hear her.

"Petrified?" An annoying voice came from behind Alex. She looked behind her and saw pug face. Pansy smirked at the thought of it.

"What do you want?" Alex spat.

"I came to ask you a question, and I heard you talking about your vision."

Alex only rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was going to ask; is it true that you are Draco's cousin?" She almost sounded stuck up.

"Yes. It is true." Alex mumbled.

"You sound ashamed mudblood." The trio glared at her. "I am going to have to be nice to you for now on." She struggled to say the last three words, since she disliked Alex. She glared at Alex for a second before turning around and rushing over to the Slytherin table.

"What was that all about?" Alex demanded.

"I don't want to know." Hermione huffed. She took out her _Spells Year 1_ book and started to study. She studies that book every second of the day that she has free time.

"Does she ever take a break from studying?" Ron whispered to Alex.

"I don't think so." Alex replied. She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. Cho was over there, but Justin wasn't. "Where do you think Justin is?"

"He's coming over to this table."

"How do you know?"

Ron pointed over to the seat farthest to Hermione, where Justin was fixing to sit. Justin took out his _Spells Year 2 _book. Ron and Alex glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and noticed that Cho was glaring at Hermione. She stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. Justin rushed after her.

* * *

Justin found Cho sobbing outside the Great Hall. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh. Don't act like you don't know. What were you doing with _her_?" She spat, crying and sounding angry at the same time.

"I was helping her study!"

"Why were you helping her study when you could have helped _me_? I have a test in potions tomorrow! Plus, I am your girlfriend." She spat, not even looking at him. She rapidly stood up, and raced out of the room, not even wanting to look at Justin.

* * *

"Alex. Are you okay? You have been a little down the last five minutes." Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Alex mumbled glumly.

"You don't sound like it. What's wrong? Did you make a T on a test?"

"No. It's just… It's hard to explain."

"You can tell me."

"Okay. Here it goes. You know about what happened last night?"

"Yes. Fred told me about what happened."

"That's why."

"Oh. All right; do you want to study with me? It might help you to get your mind off of it."

"Sure."

* * *

Fred sat beside Alex at the Gryffindor table. Ron glared at him. "I'm sorry about last night Alex. Are we still friends?"

"Sure." Alex mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Sorry. I'm still upset from last night."

He tried to hug Alex, but quickly moved away after looking at Ron because he looked enraged. "Could you excuse me for a minute?" Alex murmured as she stood up and rushed off to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Fred stood up and went to find Alex, but someone stopped him on the way. Ron. "What did you say to Alex?!" He glared at him.

"Nothing." Fred mumbled.

"Nothing? You upset Alex and all you can say is nothing?!"

"I've got to go." He murmured and rushed away from Ron.

* * *

Alex was lying on her bed, looking at a picture of Dean. He is one of her best friends from home. She was starting to really miss Harper and Dean. She took two pieces of parchment from her book bag and started to write letters to her two best friends.

* * *

When she was finished writing the letters, she took it to her owl and sent the letters to her best friends.

* * *

Fred felt bad for making Alex upset, but he felt like it wasn't his fault. George came into the dorm. "Why did Alex run away from the table tonight?" He demanded.

Fred huffed, "I think I upset her, but I am not sure what I did."

"I talked to Ron and he said that it was his fault, but he didn't say what he did, though."

"Huh. Well, I think she might still be upset from last night."

"Why did you try to do it?"

Fred didn't answer him.

* * *

Alex bumped into Ron on the way back from mailing her letters. "Hey." Alex murmured, not making eye contact with him.

"Alex, if I did anything wrong to upset you, I am sorry." Ron apologized.

* * *

Ron felt the point of a wand touch the back of his neck. He turned his head slightly, and noticed that it was Draco. Draco was glaring at him. "What did you do?" He growled through clenched teeth. Ron was too scared to say anything. "Answer me Weasel." He shook in fury. Alex explained what happened the night before. Draco lowered his wand. "Fred tried to do that?" Draco looked furious."I'll see you later." He rushed away enraged. He glared at Ron as he left.

"He's scary." Ron whispered to Alex, frightened.

"Yeah, plus, where did he come from?" Alex inquired. Ron just shrugged.

* * *

Fred was mailing a letter back home when he bumped into an enraged Draco. "Why did you try to kiss my cousin?" Draco growled at him. Fred looked confused. "Cousin?" He asked.

"Alex." Draco replied.

Fred suddenly became angry. "Neither you or her told me that you're related." He growled and clenched his fists. "What did you do to her?" He looked livid. But, before Draco could answer, Fred punched him in the face and broke his nose.

* * *

The next day during her free period, Alex went to go find Fred. He was in the great hall, studying one of his books. He smirked when he noticed her. "You look happier today." Alex nodded. "What did you decide about a couple of nights ago?"

"I have not decided yet. But I like you both." Alex smiled back. Alex suddenly leaned in and Fred and she started to kiss. When they pulled away, Alex realized that she was in love with Fred.

* * *

She found Ron on the way to her next period. They walked hand in hand to the next period. Once they arrived, they both kissed. She realized that she loved him too. She was really confused at this point. Who was she going to pick?

"Troll!" Someone shrieked from the hallway.

Alex, Ron, and Harry went to search for Hermione. They found her in the girls' restroom. There were loud stomps coming from behind them. Alex turned around and saw… the troll. It picked her up and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ron and Harry turned around, noticing that the troll was holding Alex in its large hand. "Put her down." Ron growled at the troll, looking furious. The troll opened its hand and Alex fell to the floor. Ron rushed over to Alex and kneeled down beside her.

"Harry, take her to the hospital wing. Ron and I will distract the troll." Hermione demanded.

* * *

The next day, Fred came to visit Alex in the Hospital Wing. "Alex, Love, what happened?"

"I fell." Alex murmured.

"You fell? How?"

Alex explained the whole situation.

"I see. How are you feeling now?" Fred asked worriedly.

"I'm still hurting." She replied.

Fred sat down next to Alex. He carefully put a hand on her arm, which caused her to slightly cry. "Sorry." He apologized, taking his hand away from her arm.

"It's fine."

Fred leaned in to kiss Alex. She kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Fred noticed an enraged Ron standing at the door. "Fred." He growled at him. Draco came in and gave Alex a get well soon card and chocolates. Alex smiled. "Thank you. Wait. What happened to your nose?"

"Fred." He murmured.

"I see. So he thought that you were lying when you told him that we were cousins?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. He thought I did something bad to you. So he punched me in the face."

* * *

Alex was released from the Hospital Wing a couple of weeks before Halloween. She headed to first period. "Ugh, she's alive." Pansy murmured to her friend from behind Alex. Alex just ignored her and continued her way to Potions.

* * *

Today, she was paired with Pansy. She really didn't want to be paired with her, but she didn't try to argue about a little thing like that. Pansy purposely put the wrong ingredient into the cauldron. "Oops," she pretended that she was sorry. Alex rolled her eyes. Snape looked over at Alex and Pansy's cauldron. "It was Russo's fault. I told her not to put the ingredient in, but she didn't listen to me." She smirked evilly at Alex.

"One week of Detentions for you both, but double detention for Miss Russo." Snape bellowed. Pansy looked satisfied.

* * *

On Halloween, and after Alex's final detention with Snape, she decided to pull pranks with Fred and George. "Who will we prank?" Alex asked the twins.

"Let's prank the Slytherins." Fred smirked.


End file.
